


Star Wars Bites

by Windona



Series: Windy's Prompting Night [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Rebels
Genre: All canon characters are fair game, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windona/pseuds/Windona
Summary: A collection of Star Wars ficlets from prompting night on my Tumblr. Some are longer, some are shorter.





	1. Rebel Days

**Author's Note:**

> OT, PT, TCW, ST, Rebels, maybe KOTOR if I don't give them their own work- any era is free to appear. I'll try to group them by category, character, or theme, though.

**Prompt: A meeting between Ezra, Luke, and Leia.**

_Flick. Catch. Flick. Catch._ The holocron kept on going into the air, only to be caught by the man who was steadily walking, eyes forward and determined. The base was humming with activity as the Alliance geared up to take advantage of the Emperor’s death and gain more legitimacy and liberate more planets before the Empire could pick a new leader. The various fleets of the Rebellion had been called and reorganized all for this moment. News of the Sith’s death had spread across the galaxy rather quickly, and many had celebrated.

Of course, it was the message that had spread soon after that had gained Ezra’s attention.

Closing his eyes and listening to the Force, Ezra found himself before two equally strong presences in the Force, although only one had a lightsaber. Ezra looked at the young man, and smiled. “So, you were taught by a Jedi survivor as well?”

“By Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. You?”

“Nobody so prestigious,” Ezra said, “But he was a good teacher. Helped found this rebellion, you know.”

The woman’s eyes widened. “Kanan Jarrus. My fa-” she halted as a dark look crossed her face. “My father, Bail Organa, said that he was a brave soul.”

Ezra bowed his head in acknowledgement. He had always wondered why it was so hard to sense Kanan until the bond broke. “He was. But, enough of the past. I’m here because of your message,” he said, holding up the holocron.

The young man- probably around Ezra’s age, and when did he start thinking of himself as so old?- grinned. “So, what do you know about building an Order from scratch?”

Ezra shrugged. “What did you know about defeating Sith lords before you did so?”

Luke grinned. “Only what my heart and the Force told me.”

“Then I guess we’ll make the Order in the same way, with any other Jedi out there. But first, we should start training some Force sensitive orphans who really could use a guiding hand…”

 

**Prompt: Time travel shenanigans with the crew of the Ghost where they arrive sometime during the clone wars.**

The ship shuddered and shook, the instruments going wild and Chopper ranting. The viewport showed multicolored streaks, and suddenly they came out into space.

“Where are we?” Sabine asked, looking at the planet that had appeared in the viewport.

“Uh, shouldn’t we get out of here? Right now?” Zeb said, pointing at the various starships surrounding the planet and the battle going on.

“That’s not possible,” Kanan said, eyes widening at the scene.

“What isn’t? Ezra added, moving behind Kanan and Hera.

“Our ship says we’re over Ryloth,” Hera said with a nervous frown. “The planet is strictly under Imperial control.”

“That’s the _Resolute_. There’s a Jedi Starfighter there,” Kanan said, eyes glued the battle. Then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened his senses. “There are two Jedi there.”

“Oi, Kanan, what are you trying to say?” Zeb looked at the Jedi in worry. “You don’t think?”

“This is the Clone Wars. We’re in the past.”

 

 

**Prompt: Something with young Leia and Bail?Or Zeb looking after Sabine and being a big brother to her not long after she joined the crew of the ghost.**

She was shaking. For all Zeb knew, humans did that normally. But the far away look on her face said that it was not so.

Zeb sighed; if there was one thing all crew members of the Ghost had in common, it was baggage. This one had received hers recently. He went to the kitchen area, and made some hot, traditional tea before bringing it over to the young kit.

“Here, have something to drink. You must be thirsty after a long day,” Zeb said. She took the cup without complaint, and just held it.

Zeb sighed- he had never really been the comforting type. But this girl needed it, and what kind of honor guard member would he be if he didn’t help?

“So, what brought this on today?”

“I recognized one of the stormtroopers,” she said.

Zeb raised an eyebrow at that.

“He made my life hell. He was an instructor, and- I shouldn’t have frozen up, but suddenly I was there again. And my artwork was being ripped apart, and- I’m glad he’s dead.”

Zeb nodded. “It hurts. And I’m not sure if it will ever stop hurting. But at least you can make the hurt into something.”

Sabine nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I can.” She dipped her finger in her tea, and began to trace patterns on the nearby table.

Zeb smiled; sometimes, you just needed something to brighten up your day.

 

**Prompt: I kinda want to see how young Ahsoka would react to storm troopers, especially if they try to impose on her or something or some dark side Jedi, like Aayla Seccura or Kit Fisto. Idk, your writing style is cool and I think it would be a cool idea**

(I’m not 100% sure what the prompt is, but I’m going to guess you mean teenage Ahsoka rather than time travel little girl Ahsoka. Thank you for the compliment!)

There was a pounding knock on her door.

Ahsoka took a deep breath, and calmed herself down. They could not be here to arrest her- if they were, they would have broken down the door and surrounded the place, or would have been feeling anxious. As far as anyone concerned, the person living here was just an ordinary mechanic in the middle of nowhere trying to get by.

She opened the door to find a squad of troopers in familiar armor. She clamped down on her nervousness as much as she could, and said, “May I help you?”

“We are members of the 212th, requesting shelter here for the night,” the leader said. Ahsoka felt her breath hitch- if they recognized her-

“And what would clones be doing out here?” she asked, trying to keep her cool.

“Never fear, madam. We are not clones- we’re the first stormtroopers,” one of the members said.

“Stormtroopers?” Ahsoka could barely believe it. She heard Rex say that clones were being phased out, but to see it was another thing.

The squadron took off their helmets, revealing varying human faces. “Yes. Soon the army will be staffed with the best and brightest, picked from ordinary citizens instead of bred and loyal only to traitors,” the fresh faced leader said.

“I see. Yes, you can stay the night. But please, try not to cause too much trouble. I have to get by on my own. And thank you for keeping the peace,” Ahsoka said, numbness lending her acting abilities.

The Jedi may have died, the clones pushed aside, and human supremacy swelling, but the galaxy seemed to keep on turning.

 

**Prompt: Everyone EXCEPT Ezra turns to the Dark Side**

“Ahsoka?” Ezra said, backing away slowly. Vader’s gloved hand was on her shoulder, and Ahsoka’s eyes had an odd sheen to them.

“The Jedi betrayed me, Ezra. They betrayed the galaxy. The only way we can set things right is to join with Vader and overthrow the Empire, then make things the way they should be.” Her lekku twitched. “Besides, I belong by my master’s side. I see that now.”

“As do you, Ezra,” Kanan said, his veins with a shadowy tint. “Come with me, and we can put an end to this war before it even begins.”

Ezra shook his head. “Kanan, that’s not you. We have to go back- to the Ghost, to Hera!”

Ezra swore that Kanan flinched and was conflicted, just for a second. But that second was far too short, and the cold feeling swallowed Kanan once more.

“Come, and we can show you the true power of the Force. You will never be weak again,” Vader said, the hissing of his respirator seeming to undermine his point.

Ezra backed away, and ran. He felt sick dread in his stomach at the thought of having to tell the other Rebels what happened.

 

**Prompt: Really mean (and non-canon) prompt: Hera Syndulla recounts her regrets to her pupil Shara Bey about the last time she saw Kanan and Ezra alive on Garel**

“Always say you love them before you go,” Hera told her one day. The mission briefing had just finished, and Shara was going to make sure supplies were in order before heading out.

“Why? My family knows I love them, even if something happens.”

Hera shook her head, lekku curling loosely. “Even if you think they know. You’ll regret it the one day they don’t come back.” That was not the first time Hera had told her a regret about losing those she loved, nor the last.

That advice stuck with her through Poe’s birth, and every time she parted with her husband. Every last kiss or word she said was “I love you”.


	2. Life of Leia

**Prompt: SOMETHING WITH HAN AND LEIA BEIN FLIRTY AND SNARKY AT EACH OTHER**

“Well, this is a fine mess you got us into, Your Worshipfulness,” Han said as he ducked behind the wall for cover.

“I was not the one who felt the need to taunt every Stormtrooper in the building!” Leia said, listening to the blasterfire before quickly ducking out and firing a few shots that hit their targets perfectly. Han privately swore that Leia had to have some non-human blood in her, given the way she managed to hit her mark every time.

“Oh come on, you have to admit that it was worth it!”

“Saying that they have so few brains they would mistake their parents for their lovers was not exactly a great victory,” Leia said despite her small smirk.

“Well it sure made me feel better!” Han said, returning it. 

“I’m guessing that you would not make the same mistake; you probably prefer nerfs to humans.”

Han rolled his eyes. “Please, like I would mistake my mother for you!”

Leia’s eyes widened. “Well, you look nothing like my father either!” 

Both took a moment to fire at the soldiers pursuing them before realizing what they both said, and chuckled. 

It was later when they made their escape that Leia admitted it was kind of funny.

 

**Prompt: Han/Leia - the proposal.**

Han had it all figured out. They were taking a nice, long walk on the beach of Naboo. They were near Leia’s mother’s house, and taking in the sights. He was ready to turn around and ask, “Leia, will you-”

“AHH! HELP MEESA!” shouted a gungan, running at them and away from a hoard of wild creatures. 

Han sighed and took out his blaster in time with Leia.

*

The second time was a charm, and there was no way this would go wrong. At least, that was what Han thought as he and Leia ate at a fancy restaurant on Hosnian Prime. The food was worth the price, and the view was spectacular. 

“Leia, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” he said.

Then her comm went off. Leia checked it, and smiled apologetically. “Sorry Han, there’s an emergency I need to deal with. Later?” 

She didn’t even wait for a verbal response as she ran off.

*

Han had it. They were completing a mission against an Imperial hold out from the old regime. Blaster shots went through the air, and there were shouts. Smells of burnt flesh and harsh metal permeated the air.

“Leia, after this, we should get married,” he said.

“After? Why not now?” Leia said as she ducked out from behind a crate and returned fire. “Luke’s a religious authority, he can do it.”

“Busy here!” Luke said as he deflected blaster bolts and raced to disarm a bomb.

“Well, we’ll wait until we’re back on the Falcon then,” Han said, grinning.

 

**Prompt: How about something with Leia, Han, and happier times? :)**

Leia clutched a small gift in her hands, sighing. It was her first wedding anniversary with Han, but given how his mind worked he probably forgot. 

Then again, she had barely made it home from the Senate in time for celebrating. She was just lucky Chewie was willing to babysit on such short notice.

She walked over to the Millennium Falcon, ready to tell Han how she had made reservations for tomorrow. However, when she approached he held up a finger.

“Now, before you say anything, I have a gift.”

Leia grinned. “Really now?“

Taking his hand from behind his back, he held it in front and presented it to Leia. “See, Lando knew a guy who deals in hard to find items. And what item is harder to find than this?”

Leia gasped as tears pricked her eyes. “Oh Han…”

Han shuffled from foot to foot. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get it in time for the wedding, but I figured better late than never.”

Leia hugged her husband, looking at the traditional portrait of Queen Breha and King Consort Bail Organa. “It’s perfect.”

 

**Prompt: 3am diner conversation - Luke & Leia :)**

There was an old saying that “peace is hell”. While the twins would not go that far, they did concede that reorganizing a bureaucracy was far from easy. Many of the laws and ordinances were being written from scratch, or at least a great deal of negotiation between varying planets. Luke, on his part, had to work out how the Jedi Order was going to be rebuilt, and what its relation to the New Republic would be.

Leia privately wondered who had the easier job. On one hand, Leia had to contend with all the politics and negotiation that building a system for thousands of different cultures would entail. On the other hand, she was not alone in this and had a great deal of knowledge and history.

Looking up from the bills she had been writing, Leia noticed a growling stomach and an accompanying shorter temper. It had not taken long to find Luke and wander out for some food, not wanting to be cooped up one minute longer. By chance, they had wandered down and found a little place called Dex’s Diner.

An aging Besalisk had greeted them, momentarily looking as if he had seen a ghost before giving them a meal half off. It had not taken long for them to complain about their various tasks.

“Is it wrong that I almost miss the days of the Empire?” Leia said, curling her fingers inward. “It almost felt simpler.”

Luke snorted. “I felt that way about life on Tatooine, for a while. I think that nostalgia just makes us forget the desperation and fear.”

Leia leaned her head back, smiling. She did not doubt that Luke was right. But whether it was the Force or simply empathy, Leia knew something was weighing on Luke’s mind.

“So, what’s eating you?” Life around soldiers had taught Leia the value of bluntness.

Folding his hands in front of him, Luke sighed. “I’m not sure if I’m going about things the right way. I don’t have nearly the training any other Jedi Knight did.”

Leia paused. Information about the old Jedi Order had been scarce. The group had a degree of mystery, even to their allies in the Senate. And the Empire had done everything to remove old information. “Why do you think that?”

By a momentary flash on Luke’s face, she knew that this would be a slightly sensitive subject for her. “I looked up a lot of records about ou- about father. Panaka had given me an article about him helping save Naboo at nine, and go directly to the Order afterward. He was nineteen when the Clone Wars began. All of that time, he trained.”

Scowling, Leia bit out, “Maybe that was his problem. His ego got inflated from being a young hero, and he just continued until it overcame him.”

She did not need to see Luke’s frown when she could feel it. “Leia-”

She raised a hand. By unspoken agreement, Luke understood that she did not consider the man her father. In return, she would try not to derail every conversation. “I am just saying. Perhaps it’s a good thing. If you don’t know too much about the old Order, you can remake it without the mistakes of the past.”

Luke looked down at his hot open sandwich. “It also means I don’t know what the mistakes of the past are, so I might accidentally repeat them.”

Leia smiled. “If there is anyone I have faith in making a new Jedi Order, it’s you, little brother.”

 

 


	3. The Force Awakens Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All your TFA favs!

**Prompt: Poe getting bb8 as a smol little child? Maybe racing against bb8 in am pretend flight, or recording resistance messages on bb8 like he heard Princess Leia did and he thinks it's SO COOL.**

“Poe,” Shara said, getting down on her son’s level. “If you’re going to learn how to fly Starfighters, it’s a big responsibility. And you need someone to watch over you and help you with it.”

Poe looked up at his mother with wide eyes, nodding.

Shara smiled, and then started slapping her hands against her thighs to simulate a drum roll. “Well then, for your eleventh birthday, here’s you new friend, BB-8.”

Rolling out like it was any other day, a new astromech came out from behind Shara and bumped into Poe. Poe grinned, scooping up the droid in his arms and hugging it. “This is so cool! I’m going to take good care of you, and we’re going to be the best fliers in the whole galaxy! We’re going to get to work for General Organa herself!”

Shara grinned as Poe started babbling to his new droid, walking out of the house and towards the pilot training grounds.

 

**Prompt: Originally I was gonna ask for anidala shit but then the movie came out so now I have to go with stormpilot! How about how one of them asked the other out on their first date?**

Poe, having decent self respect and enough observational skills to know that he was attractive, thought he had this in the bag.

Finn had taken his more flirtatious comments with a smile and light flirting back. Finn wore the jacket every day he could. He had confirmation from some other Resistance fighters that Finn was into guys and open to dating Poe.

The only issue was that Finn was harder to find than an ocean on Jakku.

Every single time Poe went to find Finn, the man started stuttering and running away. Finn started hiding, or sometimes came up to Poe and started talking before making a mess of his words and running off. It was damned infuriating.

Finally, Poe enlisted BB-8 and Rey’s help. It might have not been the best idea, given that ‘BB-8 and Rey’s help’ included a wookie and getting shoved in a closet before Finn was shoved in a closet, but at least it was effective.

Poe put his hand on Finn’s shoulder, and said, “Hey, is everything alright between us? You’ve been kind of flighty recently.”

Finn nodded, blushing. “Yeah, it’s just that- well- ugh, it’s nothing you’ve been doing, it’s all me.”

Poe nodded. “Alright. Um, it may be a bad time for this, but can I ask you something?”

Finn nodded. ‘Sure. Alright, sure, go ahead, lay it on me.”

“Do you want to go out on a date with me?”

Finn’s jaw dropped, and his eyes widened. “You mean- you, me, and- and a romantic thing?”

Poe nodded slowly, heart dropping. “That’s generally what dates are. Unless you request a platonic one. But I am hoping for something a bit romantic. But if you don’t want to do romantic, that’s perfectly fine and I respect your decision.”

Finn shook his head. “No! I mean, no, I don’t want to do it platonic. I want to go romantic as well. Alright?”

Poe’s grin could have lit up the closet on its own. “Great! I have just the place. Are you available later this week?”

As Poe kept on talking, Finn mentally whispered thanks to whatever higher power existed. He didn’t think he would have ever gathered the courage to ask Poe out on a date.

 

**Prompt: While preparing for a very important mission together, Rey and Poe realize they have no fucking clue who each either is.**

Poe had stood at attention for his mission briefing. He listened to General Organa tell him about how he and the newly minted Jedi Rey were to go and grab intel from the First Order about their training facilities, and hopefully return a few kidnapped babies to their rightful parents- or to loving ones, at least. 

It was when they were loading supplies onto Poe’s ship that Rey finally caved and asked, “Who are you?”

“Poe Dameron. Best pilot in the Resistance.”

Rey nodded. “Oh.” She then shuffled her feet. “So, um, you own BB-8.”

“Well, more like BB-8 helps me get out of trouble. You’re the one that found him on Jakku?” Poe commented, looking at her over the ration bars. Sometimes Poe swore they were made to taste bad on purpose.

“Uh, yes. Finn said you died?”

Poe grinned. “May have looked like it, but I got ejected from the ship. You know Finn?”

“Yes, he’s a very good friend of mine.”

“Me too. I named him Finn.”

“Oh?”

At that point, the conversation awkwardly lulled with neither participant knowing how to continue. Finally, Poe broke the silence.

“So, um, I invited Finn to have dinner with me and my parents. Do you want to come too?”

Rey beamed. “After the mission? It would be a wonderful reward.”

“So it’s a plan! Pleasure to meet you, Rey!”

 

**Prompt: Poe and Finn after Finn wakes up.**

Finn’s eyes opened wide, and he looked around. He was in a medical facility- he expected no less, after getting beaten by Kylo Ren (Han’s son! Han’s son that killed him.) He searched for Rey- but she wasn’t there, she had to be alright she had to-

“Hey, Finn, relax.” A hand rested on his shoulder, and the solid weight combined with Poe’s words relaxed him.

“Rey-?”

“She went to follow the map, to find Skywalker and get trained. She left about a month ago.”

“A month?” Finn slowly sat up, accepting the damp cloth that Poe handed him without a thought. “How long-”

“Six weeks. Took quite the nap, Finn.” Poe was grinning with a sweet smile, and Finn wondered how long the man had sat by his bedside.

“So, what now?”

“Now, you come over to my house. My parents might not be the best cooks- my dad’s a decent baker, though- but I can whip something up while you meet my parents.”

“Your parents?” Finn wanted to reel back, but just stared at Poe.

“My parents. See, I’ve been thinking- you don’t know who your parents are, and you don’t have a last name. If you want, you could use mine. Make us officially brothers,“ Poe said with perfect earnestness.

“I- I’d be honored. But this means I owe my name to you.”

Poe patted Finn on the back. “Don’t sweat it- I owe you my life. And the success of my map mission. Now, it may take a while to get back to full strength, but I think I can help you out.”

 

**Prompt: Rey/Finn cuddling**

Finn and Rey just started by sitting on the same couch next to each other. It was ratty and worn, like most things in the Resistance living quarters, but far more comfortable and functional than anything Rey or Finn had ever slept on.

Then Finn motioned to move closer to Rey before pausing. “Is- are you okay with physical affection?”

Rey paused, unsure how to answer that. It had been a long time since she had cradled next to her mother, and tugged on her father’s sleeve. Then, she decided. She curled up closer to Finn, and rested her head on his shoulder. In return, he wrapped his arm around her and laid his hand on her other, more exposed shoulder, carefully rubbing small circles into her skin.

“You know,” he began, his words resounding through her body as she was so close to their source, “physical affection wasn’t that common in the First Order. Hugs were rare, discouraged.”

Rey’s left arm hung limply between them, movement limited by her position. She decided to place her left hand on Finn’s right thigh, moving it back and forth. “It wasn’t that common in the desert, either. I sometimes dreamed of a man and a woman hugging me and whispering words of comfort and wisdom. They were not my parents- but it felt good.”

Finn smiled, tilting his head to kiss Rey on the forehead. “I never realized how good it felt, just to be next to someone.”

Rey hmmmed, and then asked, “Can I try to listen to your heartbeat?”

It was a small nod that marked Finn’s consent, and Rey placed her ear on Finn’s chest. The thumping of the heart, whooshing of the lungs, and occasional gurgle of the stomach produced a symphony of life.

It was later that night when Poe Dameron passed the recreation room that he saw Finn and Rey tangled on each other, Rey using Finn’s chest as a pillow as Finn slumped over Rey. Chuckling, he found a large blanket and put it over the two of them. He had too much of a heart to wake them up.

 


End file.
